The subject matter disclosed herein relates to computed tomography (CT) imaging systems or any X-ray system and, more particularly, to CT imaging systems configured to peak shave and/or having a built-in uninterruptible power supply (UPS) and stabilizer.
Medical CT systems utilize a large amount of power (e.g., peak power) for a short period of time (e.g., during emission of X-rays from the X-ray tube). Usually, a three-phase power source is utilized because the amount of electrical power needed during peak power operation by the CT system cannot be provided by a standard single phase power source. However, certain portions of the world do not have accessible three-phase power available and/or have to invest significant costs in to providing a suitable power infrastructure. In certain embodiments, an external UPS may be utilized to meet the peak power needs of the CT system. However, these external UPS systems may take up large amounts of space and be expensive. Therefore, there is a need for a CT system with improved power requirements.